


I'm Sorry.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [9]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: High School, M/M, Mark-centric, Mood Swings, Use of curse words, dad!jb, jj parents, markson are twins, mom!jy, youngjae is their sunshine, yugbam are twins too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: in which Mark does something unexpected; something not even he himself had ever thought of doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, just to state clearly, the kids' ages here are:
> 
> markson : 16 years old  
> youngjae : 14 years old  
> yugbam : 13 years old
> 
> enjoy reading!~

“Tch, what a loser,” he hears one of the bullies say, the whole group snickering afterwards.

Mark chooses to wear his hoodie on his head to hide himself from them. “See that? He’s even trying to _hide_ from us.”

Mark grips his the sling of his backpack and grits his teeth, his head looking down. He wants to get out of this place. He _needs_ to.

“Freak! You can’t have two guys as parents!”

“Gay piece of shit!”

“Go rot in Hell and _die_!”

Mark curses under his breath, getting onto the bus quickly, not paying his twin to mind at all; whether he’d gone home already, or is still in class for some unknown reason. Mark takes a seat near the window abruptly, cursing under his breath once more. He takes out his earphones and plugs them in quickly. He wears his earphones before pressing shuffle, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down his raging heart.

In just a few minutes, he’s off the bus again, heading towards his house. He reaches the front of his house and heaves a deep breath before knocking a few times. Not long after, the door is open, revealing his 14 year old brother, Youngjae.

“Welcome home, hyung!” Youngjae greets with a wide smile, moving to the side so Mark could come in.

“Hi, _Taeyang_ ,” Mark greets back, teasing a little. At least Youngjae’s here to get his mind off of those bullies’ words.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Youngjae whines. “I’m _Youngjae_ , not _Taeyang_.”

“But you don’t complain when our parents call you sunshine,” Mark points out, and suddenly, the bullies’ words are coming at him again. “Taeyang means sun, so what’s the problem?”

“Ugh, whatever,” Youngjae grumbles, closing the door. “I’m gonna do my homework.”

“Is Jackson home yet?” Mark shouts as Youngjae’s already running to his room.

“Yeah, like, 15 minutes ago!” Youngjae shouts back.

Mark shakes his head a little before making his way towards his shared room with his twin, Jackson. He drops his bag onto the floor somewhere inside their room before closing the door shut. Mark takes his jeans off first, and then his shirt and throws them into the laundry basket. He quickly changes into a pair of shorts as well as an oversized shirt before jumping onto Jackson’s bed and wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck from behind.

“Hyung!” Jackson screams in surprise.

“Yah, what are you doing?” Mark drags on childishly, pushing his chest against Jackson’s back.

“Math,” Jackson replies. “Help me?”

“Just let me get my glasses first,” Mark says, unwrapping his arms around Jackson and standing to grab his glasses from his own bedside table.

Once he’s wearing his glasses again, he takes a seat beside Jackson and looks over his paper. Mark leans his head against Jackson’s shoulder before releasing a sound between a sigh and a grumble.

“Firstly, you’re supposed to move positive 5 to the right, so you’ll end up with…” Mark trails off, grabbing ahold of Jackson’s pen.

 

 

 

_x + 5 = 3y → x = 3y - 5_  
_5y - 2x = 11_  
_5y - 2(3y - 5) = 11_  
_5y - 6y + 10 = 11_  
_-y + 10 = 11_  
_-y = 11 - 10_  
_-y = 1_  
_**y = -1** _

_x = 3(-1) - 5_  
_x = -3 - 5_  
_**x = -8** _

_**:. (-8, -1)** _

 

 

 

“Oh, thanks,” Jackson says with a grin. “I didn’t even have to do anything.” 

“You brat,” Mark laughs, pinching Jackson’s thigh. “You did that on purpose!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jackson states, feigning innocence.

Mark places Jackson’s homework as well as his pen on the latter’s bedside table, before pushing Jackson onto the bed. Jackson shrieks in surprise when Mark starts tickling him.

“Mark! Mark! Stop, please!” Jackson begs through fits of laughs and giggles. “ _Mark_!”

Then, they hear the sound of the door clicking open, as well as their mother clearing his throat. Mark stops and the both of them scramble to sit properly on Jackson’s bed.

“Dinner’s ready,” Jinyoung softly declares, smiling at his eldest sons. “I’ll be in your father’s office for a while.”

At the mention of ‘father’, Mark’s body stiffens. He curls his hands into fists on his lap as he is reminded _again_ of their words. Jackson notices his twin’s odd change in behavior, choosing to place a hand on top of his to somehow calm him down.

“You okay?” Jackson asks, sincerely worried.

“I’m fine,” Mark says quickly, taking his hand away and standing up abruptly. “Dinner’s ready. Let’s go.”

Jackson, although albeit confused by his twin’s sudden actions, stands up and follows him into the dining room. He takes his usual seat beside Mark, and soon, their other siblings are coming in too.

“Hey hyungs,” greets a sleepy-looking Yugyeom, followed by a little nod and a small wave from an equally sleepy-looking Bambam.

Both of their parents, Jinyoung and Jaebum, come inside not a moment after. Their father’s arm is around their mother’s waist, and Mark’s jaw clenches a little tightly. Jinyoung and Jaebum take their respective seats, across from Mark and Jackson.

“What’s up with you two?” Jackson asks, pointing at the two youngest twins.

“They’ve been playing a game for too long. They’re sleepy now,” Youngjae explains, laughing at the end.

“Ah, so this is _your_ fault!” Jackson exclaims playfully, causing Youngjae to laugh harder.

“If it weren’t for _you_ , they wouldn’t be like this now,” Mark adds in, but it holds more bite than play, causing Youngjae to stop laughing.

“Um,” Youngjae awkwardly mutters, avoiding Mark’s weird behavior. “Sorry.”

“You better be,” Mark huffs, closing his eyes.

“Is there something wrong, Mark?” Jaebum asks, looking at his eldest son.

“No, dad. I’m fine,” Mark answers, his chopsticks already in hand.

Somewhere in the middle of their dinner, Yugyeom whines.

“ _Mom_ , I don’t want to eat the vegetables,” Yugyeom says, pouting.

“Now, Yugyeom-ah, you have to eat them to be healthy,” Jinyoung reminds him.

“But-” Yugyeom’s words are cut off by Mark.

“Yeah, that’s why you aren’t healthy,” Mark states with a little arrogance.

“ _Mark_ ,” Jackson warns. “Don’t.”

“Why should I stop? It’s clear that Yugyeom needs to lose some weight,” Mark points out.

Yugyeom, upon hearing his eldest brother’s words, starts squirming in his seat. “S-Sorry.”

“Mark, something’s wrong with you tonight,” Jaebum says. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing_. I’m _fine_ ,” Mark presses, huffing at the end.

“You can’t possibly be fine if-”

“I said, I’m _fine_!” Mark shouts, slamming his fists against the table, startling everyone save for himself, Jackson, and Jaebum.

“I-I’m going to continue my h-homework,” Youngjae stutters, getting up from his seat and dashing towards his bedroom.

“Me too!” Yugyeom and Bambam say at the same time, running after Youngjae into their shared bedroom.

Once the three youngest ones are out of the dining room, Jaebum stands up, his eyes fixed on Mark. Mark’s glaring at Jaebum as well, his fists still _very_ curled.

“Mark, what the _hell_ is wrong with you right now? You scared your brothers to death!” Jaebum scolds, and Jinyoung immediately stands up at the mention of _hell_ , grabbing ahold of his husband’s bicep.

“Honey,” Jinyoung softly warns.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Mark shouts in frustration, turning his body away from the three. “I’m going to go to the kitchen.”

Mark walks quickly to the kitchen, slamming his fists against the wall. He breathes heavily, his eyes shut. Then, he hears footsteps getting closer to himself. He turns his body abruptly, his eyes meeting his startled mother.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Jinyoung asks softly.

“No, I’m _not_ ,” Mark admits through gritted teeth.

“What’s wrong, then?” Jinyoung asks again.

“You,” Mark mutters, but Jinyoung misses it.

“What?”

“I said, _you_!” Mark shouts, his fists clenching even harder than before. “Why did _you_ have to be my _mother_?! Why couldn’t _my own mother_ be a woman?! Why did it have to be _you_?!”

Jinyoung’s mouth opens and shuts repeatedly, not sure what he’s supposed to say next in order for his eldest son to stop being so upset. As Jinyoung just stands there confused, Mark takes a step forward.

Then, Mark does something no one ever thought he’d do.

Mark slaps his own mother’s cheek.

Harshly.

The sound rings throughout the whole house, creating a dead silence right after. Mark’s breathing is fucked up as he continues to look at his mother, the latter’s face facing to the side. Jinyoung’s eyes aren’t wide, surprisingly. A tear rolls down his cheek, and that’s when Mark snaps out of his anger-driven state of mind.

Mark backs away a little, his eyes wide and shaking as he looks at the red mark on Jinyoung’s cheek. His heart immediately breaks into a million and one pieces at the sight of it. He lets out a few tears before running out of the room, stopping a while to see the shocked faces of his beloved twin and father. He lets out some more tears before dashing towards his room, slamming the door behind him.

Mark sits down on his own bed and places his head in his hands. Not long after, he starts to bawl. He screams and sobs, grabbing fistfuls of his brown locks.

_I’m a terrible son, I’m a horrible son, I hate this, I hate myself, I don’t deserve to live, I deserve to die--_

The space beside him is then occupied by a familiar person, their arms immediately wrapping around his smaller frame. Mark starts bawling harder, gripping his twin’s shirt tightly as if his life depends on it.

“I’m a horrible son,” Mark screams into Jackson’s shirt, whilst the younger rubs comforting circles on the older’s back.

“Mark, ssh,” Jackson tries to shush him, but it only makes Mark cry even harder.

“I can’t,” Mark bawls. “I can’t, I can’t, I _can’t_.”

“Yes, you can,” Jackson encourages. “It’s okay-”

“It’s not!” Mark screams, his emotions flooding everywhere. “I’m a _horrible_ son. I deserve to fucking _die_ already.”

Jackson sighs, knowing that Mark won’t listen to any of his words at all. With one last rub, he stands up and opens the door, going out of the room. He walks quietly to his parents’ room, peeking a little inside. His heart literally breaks.

“I shouldn’t have been born as a man,” Jinyoung mutters, his head resting on Jaebum’s chest.

“Baby, don’t say that,” Jaebum sternly says, placing two fingers under Jinyoung’s chin to lift it up. “Mark’s just having a bad day.”

Jinyoung sighs as he looks into his husband’s eyes. “I guess you’re right, Jaebumie. He wouldn’t say that if he… Was having a good day… right?” 

“His mind’s just cloudy right now,” Jaebum says, pecking Jinyoung on the lips. “...Talking to him might help.”

“He probably hates me-”

“No, he doesn’t,” Jackson’s voice startles the both of them. Jackson had pushed the door open wide, his eyes looking straight into Jinyoung’s. “He needs you, mom. He’s so weak right now.”

Jinyoung closes his eyes shut and grips his husband’s shirt before letting go, opening his eyes and standing up. He wipes the rest of his tears away before making his way to Jackson slowly.

“Okay. I’ll… I’ll be his _mother_ ,” Jinyoung mutters softly, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Jackson.

“I love you, mom,” Jackson says sincerely. “Good luck.”

“I love you too,” Jinyoung replies, smiling. “And I don’t need any.”

Jinyoung goes into Mark and Jackson’s room before closing the door gently. His feet shuffle against the floor as he stands in front of Mark, who still has his head in his hands, facing the floor.

“Go away, Jackson,” he mutters.

“Sweetheart… It’s me,” Jinyoung says softly, and Mark immediately snaps his head upwards.

His eyes meet his mother’s beautiful brown ones, and his shake with fear. He tries to further himself on the bed away from Jinyoung, until his back hits the wall. He hugs his knees closer to his chest, hiding his face from his mother.

Then, the bed dips. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you so much by being born as a man-”

“No, mom, don’t apologize. I-I don’t know why I said all those things,” Mark says, cutting off Jinyoung’s previous sentence.

“But sweetheart-”

“No, fuck, mom, I’m really sorry. I’m a horrible son. I don’t deserve anything you’ve ever given me, especially your unconditional love,” Mark states. “Fuck- uh, sorry. Again. I know you hate it when I curse. I’m sorry.”

“Sweetheart, I-”

“No, mom, listen to me. I-” Mark’s words choke in his throat, and he’s bawling again.

Jinyoung immediately sits on the bed and engulfs Mark in his arms, the latter crying even harder as they feel the former’s arms around him. Mark sobs as he enjoys Jinyoung’s warmth. He’s a horrible son, he shouldn’t receive all this-

“Baby, will you tell me what happened?” Jinyoung asks softly, caressing Mark’s brown locks.

“Some people at school. They- They talked about- They said- T-They called me a freak,” Mark stutters whilst sniffling. “They said I’m not supposed to have two guys as parents.”

“Baby, you don’t need to listen to them. All that matters is that we all love each other,” Jinyoung softly says.

Mark shakily sighs before looking up to meet his mother’s eyes. “I-I’m really sorry, mom. I love you, so much. You’re the best mom anyone could ever ask for.”

“I love you too, Mark. Never forget that,” Jinyoung replies, placing a kiss on top of Mark’s forehead.

“...Are they mad at me?” Mark asks after a while, snuggling closer to his mother’s chest.

“Your dad, a little,” Jinyoung mutters. “But your younger siblings, afraid. Go apologize to them, okay? You know how much they hate it when you get mad at them.”

“Okay,” Mark nods. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jinyoung smiles. “Now get out there and apologize.”

And Mark finally realizes it now. Even if people can’t accept the fact that he has two guys as his parents, he himself can accept that. He loves his family with all his heart, and no one’s words should stop him from doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if you want, they're always highly appreciated!
> 
> also, to puta, ily and im gonna do ur request soon x
> 
> alsoo, to jhoyjhoy, ily and im gonna finish that smut soon ksjfdjfj im sorry i keep delaying x


End file.
